


Acknowledge Me, Please

by WrittenFire



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenFire/pseuds/WrittenFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Sealand wants is to be a country. Contains hero worship; hope you enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acknowledge Me, Please

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another Hetalia for you all! I got the inspiration for this while on a vacation with one of my friends, who just so happens to be my Sealand.
> 
> So, I am dedicating this to you, Sealand, and while I didn't make you a country, I hope you still love it anyways :)
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers in anyway shape or form!

The sea breeze is the best thing about living on this deck out here, in the middle of nowhere. The smell of the salt coming in from the spray of the ocean, the cool breeze contrasting to the hot sun. Yeah, it's the life out here. The only thing that would make it better is if the world would actually count me as a country. I have gone to the meetings, and have tried to interact with the other countries while they hung around waiting for the meetings to start. Most of the time I'm ignored, or brushed off. The ones who actually hear me tend to tell me that I should be happy how I am, that I am better off where I am in the world.

It's rather discouraging.

There has only been one country so far that was decent to me. When I came up to him, he did not brush me off. When I started to talk to him he actually listened, and put his input in where needed. It was not bad advice, either; he actually tried to help me, despite the fact that he probably had so many other things he could be doing.

He helped me into the meetings whenever I showed up, and let me sit next to him so he could give me tips and pointers throughout the meeting. He was really nice to me, even though he had no reason to be. He is the only person who has ever been like a friend to me. He even told me he was, once. My friend, that is.

The day he told me that was one of the happiest I have ever had. We had been sitting on a bench outside, eating the lunch that had been provided for us. Since no one counts me as a country, there wasn't a meal for me. When he had noticed that, and how it was making me feel, he had grabbed his and grabbed my hand, dragging me along behind him as he ran from the building with it held out above his head, yelling about how me, him, and the sandwich were going to go on a heroic battle.

It had made me laugh, and distracted me from feeling sad over not having a lunch provided for me. He had done it without any regard to how it would make him look; for when we passed there were some others that made a comment about his 'childish, idiotic tendencies'. I know he heard them, but he kept doing what he was: making me happy.

It was when we had sat down and were eating that he told me. The manner in which he did it probably would have made any other boy my 'age' frown and grumble, but to me… I saw it as what it was; him showing me affection. We were talking about whatever came to mind and when I had said that I had no friends; he had looked at me with this incredulous face on, and told me straight up that he was my friend; that I was his. He had ruffled up my hair when he said it, and it had left me feeling warm inside.

I couldn't help the smile that I had on my face for the rest of the day.

Every meeting after that he would share his lunch with me, and when it was held in his own country, he even made sure that I had one of my own. It was one of the nicest things that anyone has ever done for me.

Those two are memories that I keep inside me and look back on whenever I am feeling lonely. Things haven't changed much since I started talking to him, not in the political sense at least. But personally, emotionally, I finally have a friend and someone who cares for me.

When I'm older, I want to be just like him. He's the best friend you could have, and even though no one believes him, in my eyes, he really is a hero. And someday I'll be a hero, just like him.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope that you all like this, and I hope that you got that his friend is America! I know I could have said his name at any point during this, put that's how it came out and so whether that is liked or not, I am not changing it! Sorry!
> 
> Reviews would be extremely lovely! :)


End file.
